


Modern Day Anti-Christ

by Calitaknowsbest



Category: South Park
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Graig Tucker is a god, M/M, Partying, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calitaknowsbest/pseuds/Calitaknowsbest
Summary: Damien and Pip have returned years after leaving South Park. Pip no longer the fragile boy he use to be and Damien no longer gives a fuck about anyone or anything except Pip and his role in the world.Funny thing though, South Park is the black hole that makes you realize what one really wants in life. Whether you are an all powerful God, a sign of the end of the world, or just a human in general .
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. We're Back

Down in the outskirts of a small town called South Park a well taken care of 1972 black Monte Carlo pulled in to an old run down gas station. 

"Your turn darling." A seat popped upright as a blonde sighed out. They had been driving for awhile and he figured the stretch of their legs would do them some good. "Right," Phillip opened his door letting his long toned muscles stretch as he stepped out. His raven haired companion tapped the hood. "Jerky." 

The blonde smirked as he made his way over to Damien who stood by the pump. He leaned in and left a lingering kiss on the soft lips of his lover. "Of course my Dark Lord, I wouldn't dare lest hell freeze over." As he walked away he felt fingers grasp his wrist as he was pulled back. "Don't be a brat Pip." He released the blonde with chastising smile on his face. 

Did they want to come back to this god forsaken town? No. Damien would rather set the podunk town on fire and watch it burn, but he didn't. They could thank Pip for that act of mercy.

Phillip entered the somewhat abandoned gas station browsing the aisle until finding what they needed to tie them over until they actually reached town. He Placed the items on the counter and looked to the man behind the glass who shook his head no. "Sorry machines are down." 

What a load of bull

The blonde rolled his eyes toward the man pinning him with a stare. "Sir, please let's just have a short interaction no hassle necessary and me and my friend over there will be on our way." The man readjusted his hat clenching his jaw as he spoke out."I said the machines are down." 

Now years with Damien had definitely matured Phillip. He was no longer the paper thin boy he was as a child, instead he had very lean power running through his muscles. He also ended sprouting up a little under six one but hating the fact Damien still surpassed him. 

But what could he do? He was born to be superior. 

The blonde ran a hand through his shoulder length golden hair before tapping his fingers impatiently on the counter. "I highly suggest you make our purchase otherwise you can deal with the very cranky anti-christ standing right outside." Phillip pointed outwardly to Damien leaning against their car.

The man snorted before straightening up and leaning close to the glass, "I don't serve fags." The blonde sighed. 

There was no going back now 

The door chime sounded as the six foot three raven entered the gas station. Outwardly Damien looked like a laid back business man in his black slacks and black button down. He always left the sleeves rolled up to show off his demonic tattooed forearms. 

Poor guy didn't know who he was dealing with.

Phillip went to stand in front of Damien trying to get eye contact with him, "Damien, remember what you father said, best behavior." Damien ignored his companion pushing him behind him and placing his hands on the counter to lean towards the attendant making a show of sniffing the air, "you smell that Phillip? Smells like swine." The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Do we have a problem here?" The attendant clicked his tongue nodding to Damien, "yeah I don't serve fa-" 

Damien's eyes flashed red as he stared the man down, air no longe available for the attendant to breathe. "Do. We. Have. A. Problem?" He released the man, eyes going back to their hazel color.

"FUCKING TAKE THE SHIT AND GO!" Phillip shooed Damien away. "Can we have a bag please. Oh and if you can turn pump three on, thank you." The man shoved a bag under the glass before switching the gas on. Phillip looked back smiling. "Told you you should've just made our purchase." 

"Let's go Pip, I feel my brain cells dying already." 

As soon as they stepped out of the station Phillp chuckled shoving Damien, "you know your suppose to be good. Soon the whole world is going to be watching your every move." The raven hung his head back looking up to the clouded skies, smirk on his face. "All the more reason to have fun while I still can." Damien grabbed the blondes hand and brought it to his lips, "and I don't care if anyone is watching, they fuck with you they deal with me." 

"Guess all that training you put me through means nothing then." The raven started pumping gas, his blonde leaning against the car crossing his legs. "Point is Damien, your dad wants you to dominate through a political path, you need to be as charming and as much as a gentleman as you can be. You get more bees with honey than that sour ass attitude of yours." Damien rolled his eyes as the pump stopped. "Your're starting to sound like my dad." 

When got in the beautiful Monte Carlo Damien looked over at his blonde companion. "You sure you wanna do this? This is the last out in giving you." Phillip nodded his head in thanks but then shook it. "Long haul Damien, a man never breaks a blood oath to his Dark Lord and Lover." 

Damien smirked bringing the machine ro life with a deep rumble. They skidded out of the lot and on to the long road towards South Park leaving a trail of flames in their wake.


	2. In the Midnight Hour a God is Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character set up is important...dont worry Damien and Pip are still the main endgame

In the middle of a crossroad minutes till midnight sat a boy in internal emotional chaos. 

Blood tainted the snow beneath him as he held his unconscious boyfriends head in his lap. All he could do was stare down at the boy as angry tears fell silently. Fuck the broken leg he definitely knew he had and the excruciating pain that went through his shoulder, all he cared about was the broken boy before him. 

He gripped his shoulder tightly then quickly released it not wanting to add to his pain. Some of his fingers were pointed in odd positions, a large gash crossed his forehead, and a bone peaked from under the skin on his shin. It was not a pretty sight but the norritte would not look away, he would not abandon the one person that stood by him throughout his whole life. 

Craig rocked Tweeks body in his arms, the wreckage of his totalled truck forgotten for the moment. Pain eluded him...the only thought going through his head was making sure Tweek was safe. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so so sorry, please wake up..." He stroked Tweeks cheek, "come on Tweek wake up." 

Over head a the street lamp flickered unnoticed as time stopped.

"Craigory Mathias Tucker." The brunette looked up see a looming figure approach. Craig recognized him instantly. "Damien? Wh- are you the one who hit us?" Craig knew deep down that that wasn't the case, his instincts told him so. 

"No Tucker I am not." Damien had pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat putting one between his lips lighting it. He looked over offering one to the damaged boy before him. He accepted with shaking fingers. "The only reason I'm here is because of Pip, your boyfriend there was the only one who was ever nice to him." He took a deep drag then slowly exhaled. "You have a choice. You have a broken leg and dislocated shoulder, I could fix tha-" 

Craig flicked his cigarette before talking, "No, fix him, whatever it is fix him. I can deal with the shit I'm dealt with, but I think his hand is broken." Craig wiped his tears with the palm of his hand. "Music and painting are his life and he's just now getting better. I rather take the blunt of it." Craig put the cigarette back to his lips. 

Damien hummed as he walked a circle around the two boys, "your one tough mutherfucker, you know that?" Sighing heavily Damien threw the cigarette away. Kneeling down he put a hand on top of Tweeks face. "This is going to hurt like a bitch." He placed his other hand on Craig's arm.

It was instant.

The pain that coursed through him jolted his body making him scream out in agony.

What Damien didn't expect was the Tucker boys body to be immersed in a yellow glow. Stepping back he watched as his bones set and repaired themselves, the sound of bones clicking and locking before he fell limp. He walked over to him looking down. 

A pulse eminated from the norritte that swept over the small town. 

The gentle snow that was sprinkling around them paused mid fall-the faint sound of drums sounded in the distance as the moon broke through the clouds illuminating down on to two omniscient figures.

One man. One woman.

Dressed in traditional native attire, royalty would be the first word that would come to anyone's mind once you saw them. Damien knew exactly what they were when they looked to him, eyes glowing vibrant blue, power radiating from just their presence...

They were Gods. 

The stoic looking God gently took the blonde in to his arms holding him with great care. The woman knelt before the norritte placing her hand over his heart as she closed her eyes and turned her head up towards the moon. "It is so." The man nodded slowly before placing his face closer to the unconcious boys in his arms. Whispering, a white smoke flowed from his mouth in to Tweeks making his chest rise with a deep breath. Placing him back down near the norritte he looked to his female companion, "So he does awaken after all these millennia." 

The woman rose slowly walking confidently to the anti-christ. "You belong to the judeo-Christians, do you not?" Damien bowed his head in respect, he knew he was no where near as powerful as these ancient beings. "I am their harbinger. A prophecy of the end." The woman hummed looking back to the unconcious boy on the floor.

"We will not let your God destroy this world. That is why he has chosen to be reborn once more."

Damien took another cigarette out. 

Speaking to all powerful beings was like pulling teeth, much needed but oh so confusing. Their lack of wanting to explain the finer details frustrated him to no end. 

"And who is he?" He wasn't given an answer. As expected.

"Mama Quilla it is time." 

The Goddess raised her hands to the night sky restarting time. "Oh dear one, when you awaken you shall have the great power of Viracocha." 

Kneeling once again the Goddess whispered in to the norrittes ear, the faint sound of the drums getting louder and louder. "Awaken Inti."

A gasp sounded from Craig as his back arched up off the snow covered floor, designs carving themselves on to the skin of his neck. Damien assumed if his shirt was removed his back would be covered in them as well.

Another, more powerful, pulse came from him making the demon step back. This was not the same boy he was helping a few moments ago. Well it was and it wasn't-he still felt Craig but the boy was now packing some serious God powers. 

The norritte rose standing rooted, his eyes opening revealing flashes of pictures in them.

"What's going on with him?" The God Viracocha circled him. "He is reliving his past lives. Each one lived brings a new understanding of the world." Damien wasn't sure if he wanted to be around with an awakening God, for all he knew this one could be temperamental and he was definitely not God proof. 

The images stopped flashing in the norrittes eyes. 

The boy shook his head and blinked his eyes looking around confused. "Mama Quilla? Viracocha?" Looking down he focused his gaze on the blonde boy, anger immediately crossing his festures. 

"No, he lives. Listen to the heart beat, the breath that still leaves his body." The Goddess tried calming the norritte down. "He's fine, your lover lives." The God next to her stepping forward. "I breathed life in to him."

"Hold up, hold up. I am the one who healed him-" Damien hated when others took credit for his work.

"But I gave him longevity-no mortal man can harm him." Damien chuckled. "Sounds like that comes with loop holes." The two Gods turned hissing towards the demon. "What knowledge would you have? Your dietey is bent on destruction and death!" The Goddess clutched her hands, "there are innocents on this plane and he is ready to take their life!" 

Damien sighed. 

"Yeah, he is. But he has also been the only one to remain seated, worshiped by most in this world." He leaned his head back. "We will all end eventually, he will make sure of that." 

"It doesn't have to be. Why do you think a God was reborn." 

Damien stood silently as he watched the norritte cradle the blonde against his body, his features were soft as he started walking away.

"Were are you going?" The God Viracocha placed a hand on the boys shoulder halting the him. "I am Inti and I'm not. He is no longer conscious and I don't really think he wants to be." The Goddesses face furrowed. "He cannot do that, you are but a child! His power is out of your control!" Craig shrugged the Gods hand off his shoulder walking away once more. "I'm doing just fine." Damien knew this was going south too fast. "You will do as I say! I am the creator of our people!" Craig stopped and pointed a deadly stare at the God. "Is that a threat?" The God snarled. "It is an oath." 

"Stop, there is no need to fight. We can teach you-guide you! Just come with us my son." Craig looked down to Tweek. "No. I don't give two fucks about the powers at be plans for this shit hole. Deal with it yourselves." As he started walking away yet again the God Viracocha raised his hand, "don't make me destroy our own." 

Craig paused and held Tweek out in front of him. When he slid is arms away from him he remained safely suspended. "Don't worry, I wont let you get hurt again." Turning his face was expressionless, his body vanished and in a blink of an eye reappeared in front of the God threatening him. Placing his hand on the Gods head he made his existence became flicker. "No! Stop Inti!" Viracocha vanished. 

Damien felt out of place in the ordeal. Here he was to repay kindness and instead ended up in a pantheon fight." The Goddess screeched out. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU INSOLENT CHILD! HE WAS THE FATHER OF OUR PEOPLE!" Her eyes snapped to the blonde behind the norritte. "I will take from you what you have-" lightening struct the Goddesses heart, her legs gave out as she fell to the floor-her eyes gazing over as her existence too flickered away from reality. Reaching her hand towards Tweek she mumbled in her native language before permanently vanishing out of existence completely. 

Damien whistled low.

"Got something to say?" The demon shook his head. "More like a proposal." Craig pulled Tweek back in to his arms. "You saved him, what do you want?" Damien rocked on his feet. "I don't deal with pantheons like yours but if either of us is in a bind we help the other. No strings attached, just a friendly alliance." 

The norritte clicked his tongue. 

Damien knew it was a long shot but if he were to have a God backing him, there were more possibilities for him. He saw the boy weigh his options and smiled when he saw the answer on his face. "Fine under one condition..." Damien raised his hands, "name it!" Craig looked to Tweek again. "If it is ever a question of my life or his....you always choose his." The demon ground his teeth- that was a very fine detailed condition, usually Gods valued their own lives over humans but as Craig said, Inti relinquished all his rights to Craig and if Craig was selfish about one thing it was his love for Tweek.

He had no choice.

"Deal. As long as it is within my power to keep blondie alive I will keep to our agreement."

The demon held his flame engulfed hand out to the God, Craig reached out, a blue sun tattoo appearing on his palm. 

When their hands touched hell rumbled and lightening crossed the night sky. 

A deal was struck.


	3. So You Want To Take This Bitch Down? Baby, I'm With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably more of a filler chapter. Fun fact I don't own a laptop, everything is written from my phone on my notes app...please excuse the mistakes I know for a fact are in there.

"You know Damien love..." a shotgun cocked as Phillip took cover in the narrow space of their small hallway. Damien took shelter across from him in the kitchen "...sometimes I really fucking hate the decisions you make." The blonde ground out. He waited till he heard the soldiers reloading. Coming from around the corner he took his shot. "You couldn't wait one god damn week, god forbid you don't make a deal." 

Damien knew phillip was pissed, he also came to terms with the notion that they were in this current situation because of the deal he struck with the Tucker kid. 

"Pip, love of my life...." Damien paused as he saw the heart of this little scrimmage through their front window. He flashed to the blondes side. "I'm sorry, ok? But it was necessary, trust me." The raven nodded his head towards their front door. 

"I'm seriously letting you get caught in a devil trap." Damien furrowed his eyebrows. "Love you know that'd just be more work for you." Phillip sighed waiting to hear the tapping of boots settle down. "Your're right, I don't feel like searching underground cult societies to save your ass." Phillip looked up to the creaking sound coming from their bedroom. "Can you take care of that please?" The demon smirked before vanishing. 

Phillip looked around the the corner seeing the man in holy garbs. 

He hated the catholic church.

A multitude of thuds sounded upstairs before Damien reappeared.

"Baby, I have a peace offering." He handed the heavy metaled weapon to the blonde. "So we're good, your sure that's the main one?" Damien nodded. "You get the sanctimonious prick, I really don't feel like getting holy water in my face again." The blonde rolled his eyes, "it's certainly what you deserve." Damien clutched at his chest. "Love, you wound me." 

The demon grabbed the back of the blondes neck and blessed him in his fathers language. 

"Be careful." Phillp kissed Damien."Always."

Holy men always thought they had the upper hand.

The priest held up his cross as three soldiers entered behind him, "tuum, domine mi protegas gratiam immundos fugare servis suis ista non afficiuntur Daemones." As he chanted his incantations the soldiers rushed the blonde, but he was prepared. He swung his morning star in to one and elbowed another in the face. It was a heavy peace of metal that he had trained with for years and years, he was very fond of the weapon gifted to him by his Dark Lord. Damien said it had suited him.

He easily took down the not so well trained soldiers and circled the holy man as he chanted. "libera me haec mala spiritus a facie." 

Phillip stood behind the old man realizing he was a fake stand in for the Pope himself. "I am no demon Priest." He pulled out a short dagger and pressed it to the still chanting man. Killing the Pope wasn't actually as big of a deal as one might think, the catholic church was corrupt and would replace him with someone who looked just like him. "Holy blade exhalt me from my enemies." He drove the blade in. 

The blonde saw a soldier fly across his living room followed by a very pissed off and very red Damien. His voice was deep and each sound made held a growl. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR HOLY WATER!" He lifted the soldier by his vest and stared in to his eyes, horns elongated and teeth bared. "Say hello to my father for me." The floor opened and in the soldier went. 

Damien and Phillip looked at each other making sure the other was ok.

This is what their life was subjected to. A lot of people either wanted Damien dead or to use him for their own self gain. Satanist were the most annoying.

The raven moved to plop down on the now stained couch . "One god damn night to ourselves." Phillip placed his morning star and short blade on the ground near them. "Just rest, I'll contact Bebe to set the barriers up tonight, and not only will I do that but I will also order take out." As the blonde stood Damien grabbed his wrist pulling him down for a kiss him. "Thanks darling." Phillip smiled nodding right before smacking the demon upside the head. "Next time when I say no deals, I mean no deals." 

"Hey! No powers on each other! I thought we agreed." Phillip's eyes had turned white. 

The reason Phillip was abandoned as a child was because his overly religious parents thought he was the spawn of satan. Funny really.

What he really was however was a nephilim. 

Damien made sure his asswhole birth givers got special treatment in the hole.

It was funny really-

A child of God....

A child of Satan...

Some fucked up Romeo and Juliet bullshit.  
It almost sounded too cliche, but here they were-fighting the world together back to back.

Phillip pulled his phone out, "B we need you here by tonight no exceptions Damien's orders." The blonde sighed at the response, the girl could give an earful but also always came through. "Thanks B. We love you." Damien snorted, "He loves you, I tolerate you." He ended the call with a pointed glare that never left the demon as he logged to the ubereats. Dark Lord help him if Damien didnt eat something.

"Pip?" The blonde hummed as he confirmed their order. "what if i told you I wanted to scrap the plan?" Blue eyes snapped to hazel ones. There was a tense silence as Phillip clicked his phone off putting it in his pocket. "Damien you can't say something like that and not elaborate. I have no idea what your talking about." 

Phillip did indeed know what he was referring to, he just wanted to make sure they were on the same page when he made the comment.

"The deal- the one your're mad about that I made a few days ago? It was with a boy named Craig Tucker, Tweek is his boyfriend-hurt really bad." The blondes features softened. "They were in a bad accident so I decided to give them a freebie, because of you...turns out the fucker is a reincarnated God."

"You..." Phillip's head tilted to the side eyebrows furrowed. "You made a Satanic deal with a God? Like a divine being from a different panthenon?" Damien sighed out knowing he had to explain the little bit he knew of the situation. "There are a lot of little details but the recap is: a God reawakened and Craig was his chosen host, which is rare by the way because the host has to be a perfect match for the God to inhabit, Craig so happened to be that match...apparently this God, Inti, no longer wanted to reawaken, had no desire to continue to his work, so he moved on choosing Tucker as his Legacy or some shit. Now Craig, technically, is a newly made God." 

Damien saw the gears turning in the blondes head.

"You took advantage of the situation figuring having him in the deck would be better than having him played against us." Damien nodded. "What's the catch?" Damien leaned his head on the back of the couch. "There's only one, which may or may not screw us over in the end." His eyes snapped to the blonde. "If at any point we have to chose between him dying or Tweek dying, we have to save blondie. No exceptions." 

Phillip nodded knowing he'd make the same deal if he were in that position. 

He actually was in that position. A deal made with Damiens father.

"And what does this have to do with our plans?" Damien rubbed his face harshly. "Look, I am a very powerful being in this world, very little has the ability to kill me. Gods are one of the three things on that list. I've just accepted this world will end-us along with it. But before Craig toasted the other two Gods that woke him they said Craig had the ability to stop it and I've just been thinking....why go along with the prophecies made when the world started? Let's try and trash them and see where it goes." 

Him even suggesting something so idiotic was rare. Might as well call it a suicide mission.

For once in their relationship Damien couldn't read the Phillip. Usually he would be able to feel what was going on but all there was was a blank slate. He didn't blame him, Damien was all for the judeo-Christian plan, down to a tee, but the small chance that he could change it sprouted a seed of doubt in his mind, maybe the old Gods were tired. Maybe this was what it was all about, tanking humanity so they could finally rest or whatever it is they wanted to do. If that was the case Damien would everything he could to stop it.

He never gave it a second thought till now.

"You want to restructure and remove." He saw the blondes eyes light up as well as feel his unhinged excitement. "Not only do you want to restructure...you want to put younger more vibrant Gods in their place." Phillip bit his lip. "It's going to be utter chaos." Damien nodded. "That's why we need to find the right people. Tucker, I do believe, has the ability to be one of them."

"Kenny." Damiens eyes flicker flickered red and black. "I told you never to say his name again." Phillip rolled his eyes. Kenny might or might not have tried to seduce the blonde away from Damien promising pleasures he had never felt before. 

Damien made his stint in hell that week a very torturous one.

"He is very much immortal." 

"More like immoral and I'm the anti-christ. Besides being immortal doesn't make you all powerful." Phillip smirked at Damien. "It does if he can find a way to kill Cthulu." Damien held up four fingers. "We would need Tucker, My dad, me, and one other powerful Godlike being to kill him. Unfortunately for us Cthulu is just one of those Gods that is hard to take down. Believe me I know, there was a period where I entertained the idea of taking his power." 

Phillip moved to straddle Damiens lap smirking. "What if I were to tell you that I know a Norse God who had a bastard child?" The blonde ghosted his lips over the soft ones in front of him making the demon beneath him hum. "Oh darling, I love when you talk dirty to me." 

Damien slid his hand in to the blondes hair gripping it, Phillip couldnt help the content sigh that left his lips. He then felt Damiens other hand grab at his hip-fingers digging in as if trying to show restraint. Pulling his head back gently the raven moved his lips to trail kisses down his throat. 

"And who might this bastard be?" 

Phillip couldn't move. Sitting in Damiens lap as his hair was being pulled and hip being squeezed was addicting...he didn't want to move. Especially when he felt the hand on his hip move to the front of his slacks unbuttoning them.

"You have nothing to bargain." 

Damien snapped his gaze to the blondes face, his semi submissiveness sending a jolt of arousal straight down. He moved them so his lips were at the shell of Phillip's ear. "So be it." 

Damien freed the blondes already hard cock. He let it be as he kissed the boy on top of him deeply while grinding his hips up. Moans and whimpers came from the blonde and all Damien had to do was run his hands all over-he wanted him in overdrive. 

"Damien I want to come!" The demon smiled. His boy always got straight to the point, he admired that about him. "Then you know what I want to hear...." Phillip breathed out harshly as Damien slowly and unrhythmically stroked him. He made sure the beautiful blonde was a shuddering mess by bringing him to the edge then pulling him back. 'Oh gods' and repeated words of pleases filled his ears. 

But it wasn't until his Pip arched his back so beautifully unhinged that he knew he had him. 

Stopping all movements he spoke deeply and authoritatively in to the quivering blondes ear. 

"Name. Now." 

First stroke. 

Pause. 

Pip gripped his shoulders tightly trying so desperately to fall off the edge. 

Two strokes. 

Pause. 

He tries rutting. Damien gripped his hair back a little to roughly eliciting a whine. 

Third stroke. 

A cry tore through his lips. "Fuck! Ok ok please, dont fucking stop!" 

Running his finger over the head of his swollen cock he did as he was asked and didn't stop. Pip tensed as he came crying out Damiens name before collapsing on top of him. 

Wrapping his arms around the blonde he felt him hum out.

"Chaos." Phillip sighed, their cuddle sheesh very short lived out as regained his bearings rebuttoning his slacks. "Or better known by his human name... Leopold Stotch."


	4. Who Knew The Politician Could Make Magic Happen Or That The Immortal Had Control Over A God

"Well Mr. Back thank you for your time and hospitality. I assume you know why I came knocking on your door this morning." 

Token Black was single handedly the richest person in South Park. Damien knew this by his research and by the personal security he had at his gate and if not by that then by massive size of his house that was rumored to be left to him by his late parents. But Damien didn't just want the aristocrats money, he wanted his actions. Token was known for his genuine charitable character and support of improving the lives of his towns lower income and diverse population. He was someone Damien needed on his now altered agenda.

Token nodded as he folded his hands and sat back in his chair. "Well Mr. Thorn, much like you, I too have done my research on you and your policies. I can very much get behind a man who can make the most conservative Republicans bend when it comes to minorities and people of the LGBTQ+ communities. Not only that you seem to promote peace within our country, something not many politicians do due to their own self gain." The dark skinned boy leaned on his, undoubtedly expensive, hard wood table. "My one and only concern is how strong your constitution is." 

Phillip looked up from his phone. No one had ever questioned Damiens resolve before. But maybe the reason Token remained so rich and powerful was because he was careful with what he had and who he gave it to.

"I assure you Mr. Black I do not scare easily and I most certainly do not back down. I am ruthless when it comes to what I believe in." Token raised an eyebrow. "Let's drop the airs shall we?" Token leaned back in his chair again. "I've come by some knowledge that the anti-christ is looking to change the hierarchy. " 

He saw Tokens eyes turn an all light grey color.

Witch doctor. Shaman. Ancient priest.

"And how has one such as yourself come by such information. As far as I know, I've only spoken to Pip about this matter and I highly doubt he is going off telling someone we hardly know such sensitive information." 

Token rose walking over to the large mirror that sat behind him. He carefully pulled the mirror away from the wall to reveal an alter of some kind. By the looks of it of voodoo origin."You know the after life has a lot to say about you Mr. Thorn." Closing the mirror door carefully he stood arms crossed looking towards the raven. "I will support you but know you run against a man named Eric Cartman and no matter how much the world has tried to take him down that man still stands unscathed. He finds a way to cheat what he truly deserves and It pisses me off to no end. " Token smiled tucking his hands in his pockets, "at least I now have someone to support who stands a chance at opposing him." 

Damien bowed his head. "And what of your support in other ways? I mean you are a powerful witch doctor am I correct?" He saw the man sigh. "I only deal in helping people. My grandfather went down a long dark road before ultimately destroying himself and those around him. I only want to improve life not take from it." The demon nodded, he understood where the intelligent man was coming from and he respected his boundaries. "If it's not any trouble may I ask for a blessing." Token snorted as he moved closer to the Damien and Phillip. He raised his hands over them offering a small protection to them. When he was done he pulled away. "Well atleast I can now say I blessed the anti-christ." 

Phillip smiled. 

As he walked them to the door he offered more advice. "Cartman has a manager- a Jewish boy named Kyle Broflovski-he's only with him to try and curb his more aggressive racist and homophobic views that he wants to put in to law around here. You should talk to him, I know for a fact he'd be willing to join if he knew you were opposing Cartman." As Damien and Phillip crossed the threshold Damien gave a nod of thanks. "I'll have my accountant contact you Pip in a few days and get everything settled." As they made to leave Token stopped them. "Thank you, for what you did for Tweek and Craig. They are very close friends of mine." Damien smiled. "Thank you for the breakfast Mr. Black give your chef our compliments and hopefully we'll be seeing more of you soon." 

As he watched the pair walk away Tokens mother appeared at his side. "Follow him in this life my son, I have seen many outcomes and his is the most desirable." Token frowned. "I don't want to end up like grandad." His mother's spirit stepped in front of him. "He was a corrupt, selfish, evil man and you are nothing like him. Trust me when I say you will play your part and do more good than harm." 

The witch doctor sighed out heavily, there was just no arguing with his mother.

Be it in this life or the next.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damien just trust me, ok? It's better than looking for the next three days." 

Damien sighed as he raised his hand to the clear skies muttering to himself. His lover had somehow managed to drag him to Sweden to piss off a God enough to coax him out and to try and get him to talk to them.

It was a shame really, it was a beautiful summer day with vibrant scenery landscapes more beautiful than he'd seen in awhile and here he was-his better half making him bring about a catastrophic disaster. 

Who was the evil one suppose to be again?

He brought about a heavy rain and the blonde scoffed, "Bring about destruction! Levy these lives! He will come I promise you that! Give him a reason to come!" The demon pinned a stare at Phillip as he brought down a red thunder bolt that separated the ground beneath them. 

Damien only called upon nature, he did not command it. It was something his father had taught him when teaching him the old rituals. He knelt down placing his palm on the floor making the ground tremble. The ravens eyes turned red and his lips black, Phillip knew he had to change over in order to maintain power, he was always stronger in his demon form. 

The blonde watched carefully to make sure no one was really getting hurt but it was hard to keep an eye on the demon and all the innocents at the same time.

Rain, hail, snow, thunder, and quakes plagued the small town. The blonde had to provide protection for those he could feel were in danger, but he didn't dare stop Damien, he was now fully emerged in his actions. Dark clouds formed over head as the wind picked up speed. 

Phillip barely heard it, a crying child. 

He wouldn't make it if he ran so he did the one thing he hadn't done in ages-uncurl his wings. He pushed off the ground with force as he raced towards the girl, he dropped out of the sky wrapping her in a cacoon of safety. "There there now, it'll be alright sweet one, it'll be over before you know it." He smiled to the little girl as tears streamed down her face. The nephilim felt the debris falling down on him but he ignored it, his wings would hold as protection. 

That was until Damien spoke to him. 

"I hope you're somewhere safe, a tornado is about to touch down." The blonde would not be able to withstand that with the young girl in his arms. He was just about to tell Damien to stop when he felt him.

"Damien he's here." The demon flashed to Phillip's side.

In all of the madness going on a figure slowly started appearing. He was tall and lanky with neatly combed platinum blonde hair, even in the craziness of the storm did it remain perfectly in place. In all honesty Damien thought it to be some kind of sick joke. This man, if you could call him that, was dressed like some kind of push over in his dark blue skinny jeans and baby blue sweater. But Damien knew it had to be him, what kind of human would calmly walk through this kind of hell unscathed. 

As he approached the figure raised his hand and dismissively waved. The dark clouds rolled away as the snow and rain stopped and ground vibrated as it put itself back together. 

Damien stood in front of Phillip in defense. Stopping time around them so no human got hurt.

"Why all this destruction?" He asked in confusion.

Damien kept his eyes steady on the God. "Look, I know it's not ideal to go in to a Gods territory fuck shit up and then ask him to join our side but we had no other way to coax you out and no one really knew what you looked liked. My apologies." Phillip told the girl to run as he stood with Damien.

They saw the God grind his teeth in agitation.

A golden lightening long hammer appeared in his hand causing Damien to curse and push Phillip out of the way. The God took a strike at them. He barely missed seeing as Damien rolled out of the way in time. 

"How dare you! How dare you involve human lives in the matters of Gods!" He gripped his lightening hammer with both hands and swung it down towards Damien, it didn't make contact. Phillip blocked the strike with his most sacred possession, his long sword. 

The weapon was taller than he was and created to be the ultimate offense and defense-only he could wield the holy relic. 

The metal glowed an orange hue as Phillip pushed against the Gods lightening hammer with all his might causing the other blonde back a few paces.

He was not happy. 

White wraps slowly materialized over his hands and feet for protection, his gaze a deadly focus on the two before him. He raised his hammer above his head and smashed it in to the ground, lightening making it's way towards them. Phillip took a deep breath and exhaled forcibly moving Damien out of the way. He gripped his sword and plunged it into the ground in the path of the strike. 

"PIP! GOD DAMNIT!" Damien yelled, his human body peeling away as his anger grew.

He held on tightly as the power of Chaos surged through him. 

He didn't know why but it barely hurt, more like it was recharging him instead of damaging him. He looked to Damien who was now in full demon mode; dark red skin, horns drastically elongated, height towering even that of the God before them. He moved his hands in a summoning ritual. 

He was calling upon the shadow demons. 

God or no God, they were poisonous to anything in existence and they were solely bestowed to Damien upon his birth. It would take a little time though and Phillip needed to give Damien that time. 

Pulling his sword from the ground the blonde put himself on defense, his right arm slowly revealing a God language only few people knew. 

Lunging towards the God he took a strike making just enough contact to draw blood across his cheek. He didn't stop. He made strike after strike knowing full well Chaos would dodge and stop every one of his attacks from there on out. Gods are quick learners and seldom make the same folly twice. Phillip had been moving without thought when he mistakenly left himself open to the God who took the opportunity to grip Phillip's throat squeezing as hard as he could. He dropped his sword and mustered all the power he could in to his righ arm and smashed his fist against the other blondes face, his grip loosened but not enough for him to break free. He tried again this time bringing his feet up right after to push off the God. It still didn't work. 

Chaos smirked. 

"Want to know what it feel like when your're in true chaos?" 

He saw the God charging up again, the raw electrical energy held in the palm of his hand. 

A distorted voice spoke out. "Drop him or I will send the shadow hounds after you." Phillip and the God looked off to the side. Hell hounds are what he chose to summon, nasty creatures they were. They always seemed to be emitting a black smoke as they dripped tar, their razor sharp teeth could and would pierce anything. 

The God laughed. "You think a dog can harm me?" Phillip tried to warn Chaos but it was no use with his hand still around his neck, getting tighter and tighter. 

Damien spoke a demonic command as one of his dogs set off. The God tried to strike it down with a blast but it went right through the thing. Phillip took the open opportunity of the surprised God and pulled himself out of his grip. He fell to the ground coughing still not able to get his vocal chords to work.

The blonde watched as the hound lunged towards Chaos. It was kind of sad really, their chance about to disappear right before their eyes.

But it didn't. 

Out of nowhere Chaos was roughly yanked out of the way by his arm and a bucket of liquid was doused on the creature. 

It whined and screeched until the black smoke and tar where no longer in existence. 

"Leo, I need you to calm down for me, can you do that?" 

Phillip saw the blonde boys eyes soften as he recognized the person talking to him. His demeanor changing to that of an annoyed boy. 

"Ken they started it, they were destroying the village just to get me out in the open!" He pouted but calmed down none the less. "Be responsible for yourself Leo, don't make excuses." Kenny walked over to Phillip offering him a hand to which he obliged. "You can put those things away, I promise he won't do anything." Phillip nodded as his wings drew back in. Turning Kenny rolled his eyes towards Damien. "Really? Come the fuck on, what is it now?" Damien growled stepping towards the dirty blonde but Phillip managed to be the peace between them. "It was actually my idea, I just didn't mean for it to get so out of hand." Kenny looked disappointed in him. "Come on Pip, you can't threaten a Gods people and not expect his wrath. Your're lucky I was here." 

Damien's growl was deep and menacing. "And why were you here? How do you know the God?" Kenny shook his head. "I'm not talking to you while your're half way in to devil mode, you need to chill." Phillip took Damien's hand making sure to avoid the sharp nails. "Love he's right, people could see you."

He tried taking a few breaths but it was no use, he was still so hyped up. "I need you to do it, I can't right now." Placing his hands on either side of Damiens head he looked the demon in the eyes, "are you positive Damien? Remember what it was like last time." The demon nodded. 

Phillip cleansed Damien of his demon form. It was like pouring holy water in his veins. The raven fell to his knees groaning, his form fading away until he looked like a normal human being. "I'm so sorry Love." The blonde hugged him tightly until he regained his bearings. 

Once they were all well and dandy Phillip looked to Kenny. "Can we grab a cup of coffee somewhere and talk this all out? I mean this does involve you as well." The dirty blonde looked to the guy behind him, "whaddya say Leo? We can at least hear them out. They did go through the trouble of starting a life endangering storm to find you." The platinum blonde shrugged his shoulders grumbling out an ok. 

The young blonde God led them to a coffee shop a few blocks down. Everybody still frozen in place seeing as Damien never un-paused time. They took their seats as Phillip took to making the coffee. 

"So Thorn what is this all about?" The anti-christ sighed out, "look it's messed up and a suicide mission at best but we needed one more godlike being on our side to take down...." Phillip set a cup down in front of everyone and took it upon himself to finish the demons sentence, "we needed Chaos to take down Cthulu." The dirty blonde rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "And why might you need to kill the ancient bastard?" Damien downed half his drink in one go. "So you can have God status." Kenny frowned, "and why might I need God status my beloved Dark Lord?" Phillip properly held his saucer and coffee cup taking a reasonable sip. "So you can take over one of the other Gods spots once we de throne them." 

Leo spit his coffee up. "You want to kill Gods? Like all of them? Gee you guys are off your rocker." Kenny nodded in agreement. "I know many Gods on a personal level, it's damn near impossible. Why are you guys doing this?" 

"You know Craig?" Damien asked finishing his coffee. "Yeah, we go back a ways. Why? What's this got to do with him?" Phillip set his drink down. "Craig, was a perfect host for a reincarnated God. A God that no longer wanted to rule or hold power so he chose Craig to carry on in his stead. Craigory is now a God." 

Kenny smiled crookedly, "man he must be so annoyed at that." Damien snorted. "Yeah, well before he killed the last of his pantheon the two Gods who awoke Inti said that he had the power to stop the judeo-Christian apocalypse, and honestly, I want to get on that train. Especially if it's just because these Gods are just fed up with this world already. Why not clean house?" 

Phillip saw Leo's eyes widen. "You want to replace the judeo-christian God? Gee why not just slit your own throats and save yourselves the trouble." Kenny slapped the table smiling big. "I'm in." Leo snapped his head to look towards the dirty blonde. "Your're what? How the fuck are you in? Didn't you hear the same idiotic plan I did? Your going to-" Kenny shrugged. "I'm going to what? Die? I always die babe, I kinda want to see where this goes, if I die...truly die...then thank fuck and if I don't then awesome! Cool God status." The blonde groaned. "Don't be like that Leo. In order to achieve what's never been achieved, you have to do what's never been done."

"And there's the all knowing immortal asswhole I know." Damien said. 

Kenny smiled fakely at him before turning back to the blonde next to him. "Come on babe, please? This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity. I know you'll make a great God!" It looked to them like the blonde was having an internal struggle, like he was weighing the pros and cons of taking a chance on such an opportunity. "What happens to the humans?" Phillip smiled, "they need not know, life for them goes on we just don't want the deaths of millions of innocents. We want this world to continue." 

The boy sighed. "Ok, but I'm going to have to break my last seal early. Once it's done I have the ability to use my full strength as a God." 

Phillip sighed out heavily as the gravity of the situation started to sink in. "Holy fuck love..." Damien took his hand in his. "Yeah, I know darling, it'll be ok no matter what." 

Kenny stole a muffin from someone else's plate as he addressed the power couple. "So I'm assuming you already know how to get to or have knowledge in summoning the old cranky bastard?" 

Damien nodded. "It's safer if we go through hell and enter his domain from there. It's safer all around so there's no repeat of him coming here on to this plane." Kenny agreed speaking with a full mouth, "smart thinking boss." 

Phillip looked to the other blonde. "Are you feeling well? I know it's a lot of information to take in." 

Leo nodded with one thought going through his head...

'Looks like I'm going to hell after all.'


	5. Old Acquaintances and A Knight of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter gave me quite a bit of trouble not to confident about it...but it was needed for Bebe.

"What's going on Pip? I can feel all your unrest and turmoil and don't tell me nothing I hate when you do that shit." Phillip shrugged looking out the passenger side window. How could he explain to a Devil that he wasn't sure of his place as Damiens boyfriend. That he thought there were better suitable options out there. "Do what?" He was in a mood and he Damien knew it. The two knew each other inside and out, it also didnt help that Damien had the ability time sense the blonds emotions. 

The raven turned to look at him at the red light they were stopped at. "Handle your emotions all on your own, it annoys the fuck out of me, like you dont need me." He sighed as the car started moving again. "Damien your're the antichrist who is either going to bring the world to an end or create a new world order and I am just your "second" slash lover. There is no time for my emotions, we have to stay focused on the goal on hand If we want-" 

Damien slammed his foot down as hard as he could, a line of cars swerving behind him followed by a series of angry honking.

His eyes were hard and intense when he turned to lecture the blond. "I am doing all of this for us, got it?" Phillip rolled his eyes, "yeah sur-" Damien grabbed his chin forcing him to meet his gaze. "No Pip, you're worth more than any predestined plan the powers at be might have for me. I am fully jumping ship with you. Hear me? I am derailing this whole god damned train because I have some stupid romantic fantasy of being with you forever....even when we do move on. I'm fucking in love with you, you idiot, always will be. Got it?" Damiens pupils were blown as his eyes burned with an intense annoyance. "Yes Damien, I understand." Damien let go of phillip taking a deep breath before driving again. Phillip had to admit to himself that Damiens loyalty to him was one of the reasons he why loved him

"Let's get this dinner over with." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Damien, I have to say it was a surprise hearing from you, even more of a surprise that you invited me and Edgar over for dinner." The raven smiled politely towards the former figure head of the small town. No longer donning a pant suit but regular jeans and a black t-shirt.

Mary McDaniels had more experience as mayor than anyone he could think of-mostly due to the odd happenings in small town South Park. She had overseen occurrences ranging from extraterrestrial visitations to reforming the minds of what use to be their closed minded community. Not to mention she knew how to deal with each and every person in such a way that they were more than happy to listen to her. 

"Well Mary, sorry to say it's not without the intention of much needed insight to your old position." The graying woman chuckled. "You want to run against Eric?" Damien smiled shaking his head while combing a hand through his hair. "Oh no, been there done that." He paused taking a drink of his wine. Phillip rolled his eyes, he knew Damien had a flare for dramatic deliveries, so he took that said pleasure away from him. "We would like to know, in all your expertise and experience, who you think is most qualified for your position that also aligns most closely with your values and quick course of action in unforeseen circumstances." Phillip saw her husband quirk an eyebrow as he too was interested in the answer. 

"You want to contribute to who runs against Eric?" Damien nodded taking a bite of his chicken as Phillip leaned ever so slightly against him.

They saw the former mayor genuinely think for a few minutes before she nodded to herself. "There are two, but one I favor more than the other-both women, but not because I am biased and want to see a female in power but because they are the most qualified." She took a sip of her wine. "My first choice would be Nicole Daniels. Now I know she is very head strong and more active than I was, but different times call for different leaders. She, overall, can see the bigger picture and act on what's best for all people. She is able to act accordingly to each individual situation and judge it rightly so and act on what needs to be done." The mayor tilted her head her gaze off in thought. "My second choice is Wendy Testaburger, and even though she does have most of the qualities of Ms. Daniel's, Wendy is more emotional in high intense situations and that can sometimes lose people when trying to win them over. Nicole accepts people and their opinions, not saying Wendy doesn't, but on the outside her passion can come off as pushy. Something very important when trying to represent a people." Edgar hummed out, "what about the Turner girl?" Mary snorted. "Honey, Eric has that girl in his pocket. She would never run against him." 

Damien placed an arm on the back of Phillips chair, he was deeply invested in the conversation. "Mr. Black told me of a Kyle Broflovski, would he be any good for this position?" Damien threw out.

"Oh God no. That boys heart is in the right place but no." Phillip chuckled. "Why the strong opposition?" Mary sighed. "Let's put it this way...he is attached to ideal of right and wrong-black and white. If Eric, logically, presented him with a situation and it benefited the good and out weighed the bad, he would see short term success instead of long run failure. I like Kyle, I really do, but his place is making sure Eric doesnt go over board, not in a position of power." 

Phillip leaned forward on the dining table. "And if he were to be Nicole's assistant?" Mary shook her head. "Remeber this, you always want Broflovski checking Cartman. He is the only one who can hold him back, keep him on the front line or else Cartman has no resistance." The older woman sighed. "Sadly, I think deep down Kyle knows that, that's why he's so dedicated to his position." 

"You could give him a job in, ya know..." Phillip said shrugging his shoulders toward the raven. Damien shook his head sighing, "he'd annoy his way to the top. That's all I need is to go home and realize Eric is the new anti-christ. Leave it to him to find some loophole and then we'd all really be fucked." Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, if I persuaded Ms.Daniels to run, can I count on you to back her?" 

"It'd be my pleasure to, I can give her tips and ideas on how I got mayor. That girl is like a sponge she takes everything in. Not only that, she reinvents it and makes it all so much better." Damien smiled. "Those are things we like to hear in candidates we seek." Mary returned his smile as she drank the last of her wine pushing her chair out to stand. "Well Mr. Thorn...Mr. Pirrup, we thank you for the wonderful dinner and engaging conversation but me and my husband are old now and I'm afraid it's past out bedtime." Phillip stood with Damien. "Of course, we understand, thank you for coming." 

As they saw the couple drive off Damien and Phillip felt a familiar presence enter their home. Damien was already pinching the bridge of his nose as they made their way to the living room.

Long wavy blond hair pulled in to a messy pony tail, blood red lipstick that matched her blood red high heels, black jeans matched with black shirt that had a picture of a woman holding chains in her hands and under said picture read 'Bad Bitch'. 

She was long, tall, and deadly.

Dropping her bags on the couch she placed her hands on hips and smiled both confidently and mischievously to the two men.

"Daddy's, I'm home."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bebe was unique in her role in the lives of Damien and Phillip and though their friendship didn't stretched as far back as the blond and the ravens it still held deep bounds and meaningful moments. 

Bebe was a product of bad parenting and a cosmic screw up. 

Her parents had taken not only their lives but the life of their daughters as well.

Due to unforeseen circumstances and financial hardship, the Stevens family was left with nothing to their name and in believing that their young twelve year old daughter didn't deserve a poor life, took her life in the form of poison. She didn't have a chance to fight or protest or even decide if she liked a more humble lifestyle, her parents had decided for her.

So by default-the young girl, having been murdered, was suppose to transcend in to heaven and live out her eternity peacefully. 

It never happened.

Damien had found the girl hiding in a small cave in his fathers domain, surprised she had even survived as along as she did. As he tried to coax her out his dad's second in command, a Knight named Anya, fought off demons. No matter how hard he tried to get her out she wouldn't budge. It wasn't until Anya got annoyed that she gripped the little girl by the front of her shirt and stared her down, "you want to live? Freely? You have to fight for that. Especially in a place like this. No one is going to save you but yourself. Act like a woman and not like the child you no longer are." Bebe nodded repeatedly as she gathered herself and followed the two. 

She admired the Knight of Hell. 

She watched as Anya struct down everything in their path with a ferociousness and when the small girl thought the odds were too much the Knight proved her wrong. She was defending her when even her own parents couldn't do such a thing. 

When they had reached Damiens father he frowned looking at the little girl. "What is she doing here?" The Knight shrugged as she walked out of the room. Lucifer shred away his devil attire and approached the small girl. "Can you tell me what happened, or your name?" 

"Bebe Stevens." 

Come to find out that not only had her parents taken her life but also made a deal with a demon for Bebe to included be in the deal thinking she would reap the rewards later in life. 

Children were never suppose to be part of the deal. 

So after dealing with the demon and offering her stay in his home Lucifer decided to grant her one wish, anything of her choosing. Honestly he expected her to ask for life, or barbies, clothes, anything except what she had really asked for.

"I want to be like Anya." 

Lucifer hesitated. "Bebe, she's a Knight of Hell. That will take a lot of hard rigorous training. It wont be easy not by a long shot." That was the earliest memory Damien had of Bebes confident attitude. "No one is going to save me but me." Lucifer sighed sadly and nodded.

Snapping his fingers he called to his First Knight and handed the girl off. "Train her as you were trained." The Knight nodded and ushered the girl away.

"If you are to be forged for battle in hellfire and bear the title Knight of Hell-know that you bow before no one except your master. You strike down all that is before you or die a glorious death to a worthy opponent. Do you understand me?" 

Bebe nodded. 

For the next six long years she was trained under the harsh lessons of Anya. She was tested over and over and over again until there was no weakness within in her.

She originally thought she would serve Lucifer but him seeing how close she had become with Damien and Phillip decided that his son needed a second in command and who better to appoint than her. And so it was she proved her worthiness over and over again to the two boys. So much so that Damien sent her on solo errands, things that the old Knights could not accomplish Bebe would do without so much as a sweat. 

Bebe would take the title First Knight of Hell.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmm shit! This is so fucking good!" Bebe took a bite of her loaded chili cheese dog. "We need to ask dad to have these down there. How have we been living? Like peasants, that's how." She finished off the hotdog already thinking about getting another one. Phillip smiled at his best friend, both of them knowing they now lived a somewhat cushy lifestyle. "Oh how I've missed your presence B." The blond blew a kiss towards Phillip. "So, before we get on another bite, please confirm my suspicions that the jaw bone was fake." 

Bebe had insisted they go to the towns county fair, it had been such a long time since she had been to one and she leveraged the information she had over Phillip's head. Damien got out of it by having scheduled a meeting, the blond lover vowed he'd pay for the transgression. 

"Yeah, you were right, some "witch", sold it to Taylor. Funny thing though is that the bone was fake but the ritual she gave them was real." Phillip had seen it all too many times before, a real witch would give a fake relic and real ritual knowing that whatever they summoned would have dire consequences. It was nasty, but better than summoning a nasty demon, a mess Damien would no doubt have to clean up. "Oh but I did find this...." She handed him a tiny vial of black hair strands. 

"Is this? No...it can't be, did you test it?" Bebe nodded. "It's one hundred percent Damiens. What I really want to know is how they got it." Phillip hated witches because even though Damien could kill them, if they had something personal of his it was a bitch to undo bindings. It happened once and it took Phillip three days and five knights holding Damien down to break it. 

"Damn girl, you got a fine pair of legs on ya." Bebe let her head fall back as she sighed in annoyance. "Look here you sorry excuse for a -"

"Come on Kevin, did your momma teach you to talk to women like that?" The blond raised her head to see two men standing in front of her. One blacked haired boy leering at her body and another, a brunnette, trying to push him away. He gave Bebe an apologetic smile. She looked the tall brunnette up and down behind her shades. 

He was a whole damn meal.

Bebe wasn't usually swayed by men but something about him set her hormones off. All she could concentrate on were the large hands he used to hold his friend back and the easy side smile he aimed at her. What it would feel like to have those hands squeezing on her hips.

She felt a shove of her shoulder. "Gonna wipe that drool off your chin?" Bebe glared at the blond next to her. 

"I like it where it is, thank you very much." 

She watched the boy hungrily as he walked away.


	6. A Love as Old as Time and a Reluctant Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote most of this two weeks ago but there was a car accident and claims to be filed but I'm trying to get back on track.

\- He growled pressing his weapon against the throat of the intruder who dared to enter his land. It angered him how icy blue eyes stared back at him-not in fear but in humor and excitement. 

"Who are you young warrior?"

He raised his arms in perfect form to show the man beneath him that he was ready to strike if need be. Teeth bared, the low deep growl that came from him was animalistic. It was a warning to the larger man to let him know he was the one at the disadvantage. 

"Shhhh-" the man beneath him slowly reached out running his fingers ever so slowly up his arm till he was able to graze his cheek. The warrior locked his jaw, his gaze hard behind his black war paint. "You are troubled young Barbarian, more so than any of the kind that bare these marks." His hand made it's way to rest above his heart. "It's ok, I promise to ease your suffering." The hand became warm and spread throughout the warriors wildly beating chest. He tried pulling back but the man gripped the back of his neck bringing him closer, the edge of his weapon digging in to the young gods flesh. "Shhh, it will be ok." 

The Barbarian felt a calm wash over him, something he had never experienced before. His heart, for the first time since he breathed life, beat steadily. His thoughts were clear. "Tell me young warrior, who are you?" 

Unclenching his jaw the Barbarian did the one thing he had never been able to do in the entirety of his life. 

Speak to an outsider.

"I am King of the Barbarians, the Godkiller Draal." 

The Barbarian king saw the slow drawl of a smile, this man was not afraid of him.

"I mean you no harm Godkiller...." the mans eyes illuminated a bright blue as he stared straight back in to the eyes of the king who still had him pinned. ".... I am the God Inti."-

Tweek jolted up in bed breathing hard. 

He looked over to see Craig silently observing him, it wasn't unusual given the blonde had many nightmares to begin with. 

"Bad dream?" Tweek frowned shaking his head. "I-it felt like a memory, I know that sounds stupid...." He felt a hand reach up and rub soothing circles in his back. "But?" The blonde ran a hand through his hair before laying down in Craig's arms. "It felt like it was me and you but in like way back in the day, like I don't know...like a past life." 

The same icy blue eyes that he had dreamt of stared right back at him. 

"Tweek, I have come to find, now that I have this thing inside me, that you and me are always meant to find each other. There is no life that we live where we are apart." Craig stroked his cheek before pressing a soft kiss to it. "Are you telling me we are soulmates?" 

The norritte lazily smiled humming out. "It's easy if I show you." Placing a finger in between Tweeks eyes, Craig showed his boyfriend one of his fondest memories. 

-"Are you sure? There is no undoing this once it's been done, your life will be bound to mine. Every life you will have will be bound to mine." 

The Barbarian stared at the God before him, love and respect in his heart for the powerful being. They had fought so many battles together, spent so much time in the last ten years that he couldn't imagine a life without him. 

"You believe my choice is clouded?" He could feel the anger creep up through his veins but the God pulled him close calming his angered heart. "Of course not, I only ask to give you the choice to live out your life naturally." Pulling back he lifted the Barbarians face so he could stare in to those emerald eyes. "I love you so much that If you wanted to be free of me then I would let you go. What you want is most important." Draal rolled his eyes, a habit learned from the God. Inti did always believe he loved Draal more than Draal loved him. He bit harshly in to his thumb drawing blood. Walking over to the alter he spilled the liquid that contained his life in to the bowl and mixed it with the Gods.

"Never doubt the loyalty of a Barbarian. Never question my loyalty to you. In this life and the next you shall never rid yourself of me." The blonde looked back laughing. "You should've chosen your lover more wisely Inti."

As the warrior walked away the God couldn't help but be enchanted by the fierce creature he had fallen in love with.

"Oh I do believe I have, my love." -

Tweek shook his head to clear the fog that the memory left behind. "You see babe? We chose each other." Tweek now fully understood, he still felt that love and loyalty even in their present life. 

Tweek also felt something unhinged inside of him. But he wouldn't think of that now. Not with Craig here 

Tweek burrowed in to the norritte drifting off in to a sweet slumber not knowing there was a beast waiting to be awakened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This plan is ambitious Damien." Satan took a slow drink from his scotch musing at his sons plan. He knew Damien was a wild card but he never thought it'd go to this extent.

Bebe walked in plopping herself carelessly down on the sofa next to Phillip."That's what I told him, but does he listen? Nope!" The blonde chuckled at his friends over dramatic attitude. 

"What can I say? You raised me to be ambitious." Phillip smiled at Damiens nonchalance toward the doubts going around about his plan. In all honesty, he was surprised they weren't really trying to stop them.

"Ambition is one thing Damien, what makes you believe that you can actually achieve this? You can't just run in to this and hope it will turn out your way." Satan always encouraged his son to think logically.

"That's the thing-we know that there is a possibility that this could blow up in our face." Phillip wanted to be straight forward with his father-in-law. "But the potential rewards reaped would be worth the risks we are taking."

"A nephilim and a devil aren't exactly powerful enough to do what you want to do." 

"Don't forget a Knight of Hell." Bebe chirped in popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"So you plan to take down a ancient being that lives in the deepest depths of hell with just us four? I'm assuming your're including me in this scuffle." 

"Honestly it sounds fun to me, I've been itching for a good fight." Phillip sighed at his friend. "Bebe, you can't just take down this guy with a swing of your sword..."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to try." 

Damien ignored the two blondes rambling on. "You see father I have come across a particular set of individuals that could actually pull this off-" the raven tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch as he gave his dad a confident smirk, ""-I have a newborn god, a norse gods bastard child, and Kenny just so happens to have boarded this ship as well." Damien saw his dad frown. 

"Whose the newborn? I haven't heard anything about that." 

"Craig Tucker, he's Intis reincarnation." 

Satan sighed still futilely putting up a small fight, "Cthulus size alone is powerful, are you planning an all out attack at once? You have to be smart about this. If you're not he'll devour you as no more than a snack." The raven sighed. He hadn't worked out the kinks in the plan. Hadn't even started planning a point of attack because he didn't know where to start. 

"When Cthulu came and impregnated the McCormick woman how did that go?" Everyone turned to Phillip with a look of disgust on their face.

"Pip what the fuck?" Damien mumbled. 

"Yeah babe, that even too much TMI for me." Bebe rubbed her eyes. 

Looking to Satan he waited for an explanation. The Devil closed his eyes tightly rehashing the event. "Well Linda and Steve.....oh and Tokens grandmother Aurora conjured him binding him to his human form. Then stood and watched-" the Devil cringed, "while things were consummated." He finished his scotch. "It wasn't a pretty sight all around, ok kid? Don't make me relive that again."

Phillip smiled. "That's how we do it!" 

"I'm not letting Cthulu have another bastard child Pip, what's wrong with you?" 

Damien sat up sitting on the edge of the couch. "No dad- Pip that's perfect! We bind him in to a human host again. We get him when he can be hurt and-"

Satan stopped his son, "Damien, it's a good plan, believe me it is but it requires three witches and even then it almost didn't work and they were the most powerful in the Black lineage. We'd have to find two other witches to even think about attempting to bind Cthulu." 

Damien stared hard at his father, "if there's even a small chance we are taking it, I'm going to speak to Token again, a lot hangs in the balance. I know men like Token, they can't just sit around while innocents are at jeopardy. Maybe I'll have Craig help me convince him." 

His father sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'm with you but there must be a plan." 

Bebe jumped up and down in her seat. "This is going to be so much fun you guys! A real bonding experience!" Damien rolled his eyes as Satan and Phillip chuckled. "Finally! A battle worth fighting." Her eyes were sharp and determined. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Order twelve! Caramel Latte!" Tweek now ran the family coffee shop he had spent so much time in as a child. His parents had decided to retire and travel the world and to experience magnificence places. They deserved it seeing as they had slaved day in and day out to make their family business successful. 

"Yeah that's me Twitch." He detested Eric, he was the only one in the small town that had decided to keep making fun of him despite the end of their high school days. Though he would never physically bully him anymore he knew the fat tub of lard tried oh so hard to make him go over the edge. 

The blonde was too lost in his thoughts of slamming Eric's face in to the counter to notice the grip he had on the drink he was handing out. As he went to exchange the drink his hand crushed the plastic exploding the drink all over the boy. 

"EY! What the fuck, you goddamned spaz!" He didn't feel panicked or scared as the brunette leaned over the counter getting in his face screeching and jabbing at his shoulder with a sausage like finger.

In fact he felt just the opposite. Angry, pissed, focused. 

He stared Eric down not saying a word. 

"Hello! Anyone in there? Did you finally snap you freak!" Tweek felt the counter giving way to the grip he had on it. He felt a chunk come off but still he feld Eric's gaze. 

"Get the fuck out of my shop." It was low and menacing. He was exercising the last of his restraint.

"No you fucking Tweeker! I want a replacement." 

The blonde inhaled deeply, "get out before I make you." The boy laughed in his face. He continued to so so until he was hunched over clutching at his stomach. 

"You make me? I'd like to see-" the blonde jumped over the counter in one fluid motioned and grabbed the boy by the collar of his sweater. Squeals from Eric drew attention. 

"Tweek? Honey? What are you doing?" The norritte came out from the back, honestly he wasn't phased by his boyfriends actions. 

The blonde growled out. "Taking the trash out." Craig nodded. "Hurry up, you know I don't like working registers" 

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?! This is not how you-" Tweek dragged the boy out of his shop and threw him in to the snow. He pointed at Eric, skin illuminating a light red hughe. "Don't ever step foot in my shop again, if you do I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you." With that he turned his back on the now astonished boy. 

Eric certainly didn't think Tweek had the balls, let alone the physical strength to toss him out.

Tweek went back to manning the registers.

After a while he felt Craig's unwavering gaze on him. He knew the norritte was thinking long and hard, making puzzle pieces fit together. "Stop it Craig." The norritte kissed the blondes cheek. 

"What? I can't admire how badass you are?" Tweek slapped his hand on the counter, "you-" both of them looked down to the imprint his hand made in the marble counter. Craig looked to the blonde before shrugging his shoulders, "we'll deal with it later just try not to destroy the building." Tweek rolled his eyes before calling out once again. "Order six six....six-" Tweek looked at the order confused. 

"That would be mine cutie." Tweeks eyes snapped up to the tall figure-funnily he was still shorter than his norritte- he knew this to be Damien, Craig had described him in such a way that there was no mistake. "Is tall, dark, and broody here?" The blonde dully stared at Damien. "Craig! The Devils come a calling for you!" 

The norritte came around the corner stoic look on his face. "You come to collect already?" The raven nodded. 

"You and Tweek got time tonight? I can go over everything." Tweek eyed the two from the register. Even though Craig seemed indifferent he knew his boyfriend was annoyed. "Yeah whatever, meet us back here at eight." Damien look a long drink from his cup before nodding an approval to the blonde. "Nice tattoo. Though I would've went with something more creative."

"What-" Tweek frowned as he looked down at where Damiens eyes landed. A solid black band that wasn't there five minutes ago now sat wrapped around his wrist. The blonde gently touched it with his fingers, the skin still felt normal. Craig looked down at Tweeks wrist knowing full well what was happening. "Honey, we'll talk about it later, not in front of Damien ok?" The blonde nodded. 

Damien took a mental note and stored it for later. 

Something was happening with Tweek but he wasn't going to push his luck, if anything he'd find out later that night.

Craig Tucker was hiding something from him and he was going to find out what that something was.


	7. Four Vanishing Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile work and life have been hectic.

Phillip watched fondly from Craig and Tweeks couch as they moved around in their kitchen perfectly in sync. The small smiles and gentle caresses that were offered both warmed and sadened him. A sentiment he had no time to think about due to the certain circumstances they were in. But at the same time he couldn't help it. How could he when he craved the same intimacy. It wasn't that Damien wasn't good to him or that he didn't tell him he loved him but something was wrong on Phillip's end. 

He was never satisfied.

A darkness overshadowed the blonde. 

"Pip?" The blondes gaze was pulled from the couple who hosted their presence. His gaze met Damiens as he mustered what emotional strength he had left at the moment and put on a happy air. 

"Sorry love, what was that?" The raven looked at him long and hard before focusing on the two that made their way back to the living room. 

The norritte sat leaning back on the couch and stretching an arm along the back so Tweek could fall in to his side. "It's idiotic, I don't want to replace anything. I could give two shits." Tweek elbowed his side. "It kind of seems impossible is what Craig is trying to say." The norritte turned to Tweek. "I didn't say that, I said it seems idiotic, I dont want to really do anything I don't have to and being an active God seems like a lot of fucking work. I barely like working now." Tweek shrugged as Damien let them bicker. "Well it kind of seems like you're not sure you can hack it." 

Damien suppressed a smirk as he saw the norrittes eye twitch. 

"Craig," Damien started, Phillip knew the raven was a smooth talker and that he knew how to push the pressure points in people's lives. "You have to come to understand that without your help that the judeo-Christian apocalypse will happen-this world, this reality, this universe will end and every being with it. There will be no survivors, not even you and Tweek." 

"How do you know for sure? It's not like you have a-" 

"I know." Phillip spoke up. "I know someone on the inside up there and they are gearing up. Right now they are in the final touches of their plan." 

When Tweek pushed his sleeves up Damien remembered the bands on his wrists. 

"Not to suddenly change subjects but what's up with your wrists?" The couple looked at each other silently deciding whether they wanted to divulge information that was intimate to them. 

"He's awakening." 

Damien rolled his eyes at the cryptic answer. He HATED talking to gods. "Tucker you're just as annoying as every other god I've met...care to give a little more detail?" Phillip saw Craig clench his hand, his eyes started glowing but before anything could come of it Tweek placed a hand over his calming his nerves instantly. 

"I have a past life-apparently Craig and I have lived many lives together and once all my," the blonde paused cringing ever so slightly, "war sigils appear I will be fully awakened." 

Phillip saw Damien pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration and before he could speak Phillip jumped in. "Awakened? What will you awaken as?" Tweek glanced to the norritte who rolled his eyes then nodded. 

"I am-was- a King when me and Craig-Inti-first met. I was a Barbarian King and the last of the Godkillers in my tribe." 

The room filled with silence. 

Craig looked off to the side as Phillip and Damien stared at the blonde before them. 

"You-" Damien stood and started pacing back and forth. "You're a godkiller?" Tweek shrugged and nodded. 

"No." Craig pointed a look towards the raven. "He will not be a part of this!" 

"He's already a part of this can't you see that?! He could be the key to tipping the fight in our favor!" 

Craig shot up his tattoos glowing and anger written across his face. "I gave you one rule!" The norrittes voice deepened. "Tweek was to be out of harm's way, and you can't even deliver that!" The house rattled with the God's anger.

"Out of the way? You were going to go and do who knows what and you weren't going to tell me?" The blonde faced his lover eyebrows furrowed. 

Damien gripped Phillip's arm quickly dragging him to his feet as he took them as far as they could from the couple. "Pip darling, let's take a few steps back." 

"You think I can't handle it?" The blonde clenched his fist as his body illuminated a red color. "Who are you to decide that for me! GAH! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSWHOLE SOMETIMES!" The norrittes eyes widened as he saw his lovers emotions get erratic. 

"Honey, I'm sorry, I really am but I need you to calm down for me ok? We can talk about this." 

Tweek shoved at the taller man harshly sending him in to a wall. "YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! I'M NOT WEAK CRAIG! I DONT NEED YOU TO CODDLE ME!" 

"Damien what do we do?" Phillip pulled out his dagger prepared for whatever Damien had planned. 

"At the moment nothing, I have no idea what blondie over there is capable of and I highly doubt he'd kill Craig." 

"His name is literally godkiller Damien." 

"No, I mean like he wouldn't kill the man he loved. Trust me love." 

They watched as an array emotions crossed Tweeks face as he looked at Craig getting up and brushing himself off. "Oh, god, I'm so so sorry." The blonde pounded on the side of his head.

Craig slowly walked towards him. "Its ok honey, it was an accident. I understand-" 

Tweek back away from him. "NO! Stay away!" Craig continued inching closer. "NGNNNERRRRR." Tweek yelled out pulling his shirt up as a black stripe tattooed itself across his chest and torso. The god desperately trying to ground him but it was no use because in the blink of an eye the blonde vanished. 

"Tweek...." The norritte whispered loudly. 

"Where did he go?" Phillip moved around the living area. 

Craig pointed to Damien angrily. "You! You did this!" Damien moved quick enough to avoid the the strike the God had aimed at him. 

"Craig, please let's talk this out, Damien didn't know this would happen. How could he possibly know?" The blonde pushed Damien out of the way just in time. "We can try and figure out what happened, I can ask around!" 

The god took a deep breath steadying his nerves. When he regained his stoic composure he dropped in to his couch. "I already know where he is-" 

Phillip clapped his hands, "great! Let's go get-" 

"We can't, he's in his hidden homeland-most likely starting his trials." 

"His trials?" Damien took a careful seat in front of the upset norritte. 

"Yeah, the first two tattoos you saw on his wrist signal his awakening-originally, in his first life, they were a symbol of his duty and obligation to his people." 

The raven cringed, "like shackles?" Craig nodded. 

"Now they signal his awakening. the one on his chest was a symbol of royalty and status." Craig rubbed his eyes. "Now it is a marker of his worth, his ancestors have at least deemed him their blood and have accepted him."

Phillip folded his arms, "are there more?" Craig's eyes shifted. 

"In our lives when there have been times of unrest they snatch him and try him over and over again. It has to be done in order for him to receive the last mark, for him to fully get his strength. It's a symbol etched across his eyes. With the last one it signals him as a warlord to his people. It's what brands him class Berserker......brands him a Godkiller." 

"And there's nothing you can do about it." It was a statement Damien wanted clarified. 

"Last time I tried my host died and I got reset. They are one of the few mortal tribes that have the power to reset my life and with everything that's gone on I dont know what will happen if they kill me this time."

"With Inti having left you his legacy your literally a newborn, you dont know how to use your powers to their full extent yet including reincarnation." 

The norritte confirmed the conclusion. "Tweek always passes the trials, I have no doubt he will..."

"But-" Damien questioned. 

"They break him down mentally, he has to become completely shattered and remade. That's how the godkiller is made. No doubts. No second guesses. No fear. Ruthless." Damien didn't miss how Craig had a hint of pride in his voice. "The Barbarians figured out how to reach a higher form of existence and war and that's why they have the ability to take down higher beings." 

"You're still worried though." Philip whispered.

"Even though I'm confident Tweek will come out alive, he's had a bad run in this life. He's a little more fragile this time around." Craig sighed out. "He'll make it through though." Touching a drawing of an eagle on his arm, the norritte pulled the picture in to existence and the large bird pirched on his arm cooing to his master. "Go and etch yourself on him, protect him if death is to glance his way." 

Damien and Phillip watched as the bird took off in a translucent light eventually disappearing through the window. 

"No point in sitting around, let's talk about Cthulu and your idiotic plan." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The child the Queen bore is weak! How can he lead our people, he is feeble and barely alive! I warn you, cast him out to be sacrificed, at least then the ancestors shall be fed awhile longer." 

"To cast my son out shall be your death! " 

"King, look at him! He is smaller than any we have seen in our tribe, he is not to carry your legacy! Try again with the Queen, I beg you, I am sure she will offer a more suitable heir." 

"Silence! SHE is entering." 

She was old but hardened, the story of their tibe and their existence adorned all over her body. The head of a saber tooth covered her head, its hide draped over her shoulders as SHE walked to the small child who had been placed on the stone of sacrifice. A finger touched his forehead as she rattled her staff, she mumbled a language even the Barbarians barely spoke anymore.

When she opened her eyes she smiled down to the child and gently lifted him in to her arms. 

"He shall live and be trained like the rest." 

The kings advisor stepped forward. "Great Lady, he cannot-" 

The elder huffed and growled at him forcing him to take a step back. "You do not speak for our ancestors, they have chosen him to be not only King but a great warrior. He has a destiny tied to him." She pinned the hesitant man with a hard glare. "To defy me is to defy the ancestors and death calls to any who does either." 

The kings advisor bowed his head-anger and hatred still in his heart. He detested the child. To him the small child showed weakness to their enemies.

The elder raised the child above her head. 

"Blessings of our ancestors for their offering of such a child." lowering the child she placed him in the arms of his loving and doting mother. 

Tweek watched the scene before him, familiarity coursing in his heart. A hand gently touched his shoulder. "My King, war once again calls upon you and you must once again bear the title Berserker. " Tweek turned to elder he had just seen, he trusted her with all his heart. He told a deep breath and nodded. "Come Draal, it is time." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to do what?" Kenny frowned at Butters request. 

"Wait for me." Butters sighed. "You can't come with me Ken, its sacred land and I can barely tread in to it. But I have to ask him to forge me a better hammer." The dirty blonde tightened his hold on his boyfriend. 

"I don't know Leo, what if he attacks you or something. Didn't you say they aren't fond of half breeds?" 

The plaintum blonde sighed out. "Yeah but for some reason they tolerate me so it should be fine....as long as I offer him one of my god coins." 

"You only have three Leo, you would willing give it up for some new hammer?" He wanted his lover to seriously think this through, the god coins gifted to him at birth worked both as currency amongst his gods and as a get out of jail free card. 

"I have to do it anyway, the hammer I have now isn't mine, so it doesn't answer to me or is as powerful as it would be with it's intended owner. I need my own, made especially for me." 

"And how would that work, huh? I could just make you a hammer without risking your life." Leo smiled despite the tension of the conversation. 

"If I could do that Ken I'd let you make me an array of hammers. But he forges special hammers. This hammer will have will have my blood and a metal that especially found in the center of this world then hammered out by the hammer of thor. A lot goes in to making a god hammer Ken." 

Kenny sighed out. "You promise to be safe?" 

Leo smiled, "the safest amongst the gods of my kind." 

"When do you leave?" 

"Tomorrow, it will at least take a week. I suggest you get together with the others and see how this is going to play out." Kenny rolled his eyes. He had to be in the presence of a temperamental devil and asswhole of a god, he knew he was the one who agreed to all this but he was hoping to have Leo the whole way. 

Guess that was out of the picture. 

"Don't worry Ken, I'll be back before you know it." 

\----------------------------------------------

"Bebe, I need you to retrieve something for me." The blonde hopped off the couch tying her hair up in a rubberband. 

"Sure thing boss, what and where?" 

"Gabriel's sword, the fifth domain." Bebe cocked her head to the side as she shrugged her leather jacket on. 

"Gabriel lost his sword in the domain of anger?" 

Damien took an envelope out from his back pocket. "Gabriel didn't lose anything...he had placed it in the tomb of a crusader. It's a long story, some soldier bet him and the poor bastard ended up losing his temper and his sword all in one go and now it resides with the crusader in his tomb in hell." 

"Angel's really shouldn't bet on things like that, they lose their composure the easiest." 

"Yeup, well here..." He offered the envelope to Bebe, "...this is a map, be careful-you know the spill." The blonde two finger saluted him before vanishing. 

Damien called out for Pip but lover didn't answer. 

Unusual. Unheard of.

He tried locating him but still couldn't get a read on his location bringing one terrifying question to the forefront of his mind....

Where the fuck was Phillip?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you know this now...I really suck at updating, but when I get on a role I try to do multiple at a time. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
